bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snooze
Snooze is a Plot-Oriented comic series written by Skorpyo. It was born due to a combination of long-term boredom and Goldfish. It recently managed to worm it's way into being an official Cosmological Complexity Conception series. Before the Comics Skorpyo hasn't had much to do in Artwork III lately, mainly due to dying topics. Therefore, boredom ensued. After a couple of months of this boredom, Skorpyo came up with the great idea to make a solo series and stick with it. After a while of racking his brain for ideas, this idea came along, and Skorpyo decided it worked well enough. General Idea Without giving up the major plot, the idea is basically the result of Skorpyo suffering insomnia and the interesting dream that ensues when he manages to make it to sleep. Volume 0 The story begins with Skorpyo being nagged by his landlady, Medusa. This is due to his lack of work. She begins to yell at him, asking him if this was really the life he wanted. He tells her to leave right after he asks her to turn on the TV, saying he wants to watch a 72-hour B-movie marathon leading up to a movie premiere, "The Glob with Multiple Tentacles". She says he's just wasting time, but turns on the TV before she leaves, seemingly disappointed and flustered. Skorpyo stays awake the entire three days of the marathon, finally collapsing into a deep sleep just as the last title card displays 'fin'. When his dream begins, he is going through some type of multi-colored tunnel, Medusa's words echoing through his mind, just before he comes out of a flash of light several tens of feet above the ground. He begins to fall, alarmed, finally making impact with the ground, creating a large crater. Volume 1 When Skorpyo awakens, he finds himself still in the crater. He tries to figure out where he is, but he can't find anyone, he sees only empty field ahead of him. Suddenly, a woman appears behind him. She simply says 'hey'. Skorpyo looks at her and says 'hey' back. The woman says her name is Jackie and reveals to Skorp that he's in a dream. He denies this at first, but Jackie convinces him to believe her. Skorp then asks what that makes her, to which she answers that she's the epitome of all of the depthless feamle supporting roles from the B-Movies meshed with Skorpyo's conscience to actually give her some kind of personality. She then tells Skorp that the dream isn't nearly as simple as it seems. When told this, Skorp declares "Then I should know everything". Skorpyo asks if this is a dream one more time just to be absolutely sure, and when Jackie answers yes, the sky shatters into glass-like pieces, followed by the ground and then the two of them. They then are whole again as the sky and round of the dream has fallen away to reveal a multi-colored swirl of a sky with a light shining through and a rainbow colored ground. They see this only for a second before returning to the normal background. Skorp proceeds to flip out on Jackie, who then reasons him out of thinking she caused it. She tells him they just crossed the Soft Barrier(or just the Soft), the barrier keeping the mind from knowing it is in a dream and the reason dreams feel so real. She also tells him that currently they are in a place called the Fringe of the Dream(meaning he's still in his imagination), and they have to go to the place they saw as they crossed the Soft, also called the Source of the Dream. They then set off for the Source. Volume 2 As the pair are walking, Skorpyo notices that to his right, the ground suddenly cuts off at a certain point. He goes to the edge to lie down and look at what lies below. When he looks, nothing is under the ground except more of the crisp, blue sky. Jackie tells him that this is what's called an Extreme Fringe of the Dream, or just a Superfringe. She says that since the brain only has so much power, the area of the dream needs to end somewhere, and this is one of the four places where it does(The Fringe is in the shape of a square). She also tells him that whatever he does, he absolutely SHOULD NOT fall off a Superfringe. She also says she would've thought Skorp would understand that the Dream had to end somewhere, since everything ends. She then advises that they sit at the Superfringe for a while to "take a breather", to which Skorpyo agrees. As they sit on the Superfringe, Skorp thinks about the Source, the image of which comes clearer to him as he turns what he saw earlier over in his mind. When Jackie says she thinks it's time to start moving again, Skorpyo turns on her, saying he won't move until she tells him why they're going to the Source, something she neglected to tell him earlier. When she starts to talk, Skorp cuts her off, if only to completely show her in a negative light and say the whole setup makes no sense. Jackie is shocked and lost for words, until suddenly her expression changes to rage and she exclaims to him that the only reason she's doing all this is to help him. He tries to defend himself and apologize, but she cuts him off, calls him a pig, and marches off infuriated. When he catches up to her, he says he won't ask her to join him again since he probably doesn't deserve it, but she says they've come too far for her to stop now. She then tells him why they have to reach the Source; It's the only way to wake Skorpyo up. She says there's a portal at a certain Superfringe in the Source that restores waking bodily functions upon Skorp's entering by sending a rush of activity to his brain. After she says it won't be easy getting there, he asks why she wants to help him, and she says she doesn't really know, laying out some possibilities(One of which being she thought he needed a second chance). When he offers to stick around with her at the Superfringe for a little while longer, she says no, saying they have to leave immediately. When asked why, she says(With a very grim, foreshadowing face on) that the worst thing anyone could do is stay in the Dream longer than they have to; She tells him that the worst of the Dream has yet to come. Release The series began with the release of the first two comics that made up Volume 0 on May 29, 2010 to positive reception. Graphical Quality Skorpyo wants to make snooze semi-high quality, because he feels it is best he can do at the moment. The series will be made mostly in GIMP and possibly Photoshop. Trivia *Skorpyo had two working titles before he decided "snooze" worked; They were "The Insomniac" and "Dreamscape" (Dreamscape was the name of the setting before Skorpyo decided on The Fringe of Dreams as a better name). *Despite starting this project, Skorpyo has not canceled work on SePARATED. *Skorpyo doesn't want the plot to be serious immediately; He wants to keep humor in as long as he can until things get serious, a mannerism inspired by Generic Quest. However, with the first Volume, things are seeming pretty serious already. *Skorpyo enjoys writing for himself for this series because instead of making him some kind of role model do-gooder, he portays him as "Kind of a jerk". This is largely displayed in Comic 7(or Volume 2, Comic 2). *Before he started the series, Skorpyo had written a small, four-page story bible that has the beginning, middle, and end mapped out. He's still using it, and it contains pretty much the whole general plotline. External Links *BZPower Topic Category:Plot-Oriented Comics Category:Comics Category:Cosmological Complexity Conception